Shiro's Seven Deadly Sins
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: Each chapter tells its own story, each story being of Shiro committing each of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Greed. RATED M FOR A REASON! Mainly just GrimmIchi and ShiroIchi
1. Intro Page

These are the author's notes for each chapter and I'll update this page when I finish each sin. I don't own Bleach nor any of its characters. With some of the sins, I have weird little links so yes you will see much awesomeness in each chapter! *dark chuckle*

Gluttony:  
**BOOM! Guess who's back? SUKI'S BACK! Suki's back with a BOOM!**

Link: Cannibalism

Kim I really fucking love you! I've been working on _Shiro's Seven Deadly Sins_ for a long time now and I've been stuck on the final scene of the _Gluttony_ chapter and I couldn't write it. I knew exactly what was gonna happen but I just _couldn't write it_. Arg! It pissed me off just trying to think about it! Then Kim, the lovely, beautiful, amazing Kim, wrote the scene for me _and_ let me use it! I am forever grateful! I love you Kim and if you forget it, I'll be Shiro and you'll be my Ichi Meal.  
But anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I look forward to finishing all the others and I can't wait to see your reactions to this.


	2. Gluttony

**Gluttony:** _the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste_

"Contain it! You can contain it damn it! Don't let it consume you!" Shiro yelled at himself as he paced his room. His hunger was flaring again, he wanted to eat. He needed to eat. Though his craving weren't like the normal teenagers'. Instead of craving peanut butter or ice cream, he craved meat... raw, bloody meat. He often looked at people and found himself wondering what their flesh tasted like and desired to have it under his teeth.

He rushed downstairs into the kitchen and threw the fridge door open to take out the pack of fresh meat that they were keeping thawed for dinner and ran back upstairs to his room with it. Throwing it on the floor, he walked around it, wondering if he was _really_ about to do this. The white haired teen stopped and looked at it for a few minutes before diving for it, tearing the package open to reach the delicious meat within it.

"Shiro I'm home." his father called up to him. He quickly ran for the locks on his door, locking all four of them though he knew that the man wouldn't dare walk into his room without or even with permission. "Shiro?" his voice was right outside his door.

"Piss off!" he yelled back and heard the older man sigh before leaving. Shiro held his breath for a minute before diving back down for the meat, tearing a piece in two and stuffing one half into his mouth. He sighed in contentment at the taste. His body ached, feeling heavier than usual but he ignored it, tearing into the meat and swallowing it nearly whole before shoving it's other half into his mouth. Finishing that, he quickly downed the other two pieces, tearing them apart hungrily with his razor sharp teeth.

The crazed teen, reached for another piece and his eyes widened when he realized that there was no more. He nearly screamed in frustration but bit his hand to contain it. He was so fucking hungry, his entire body ached! He needed more food-more meat-he _needed_ it!

"Shiro I'm-"

"I said piss off!" Shiro screamed at his father through the door who responded by quickly leaving. He rushed to his window to watch the older man leave before quickly rushing out of the house and to a small park, finding a nice shady tree to sit under. He took fast, deep breaths as he tried to calm his nerves. He spent awhile watching the children play until he had finally calmed his hunger to a more bearably level as he thought about how much he wanted kids of his own.

**_Purr_**

He looked down to watch as a pure black cat came up to cuddle with him.

"Well aren't you just so cute..." he mocked but pet her. He remembered what it felt like to have the raw meat and all that blood running down his throat as fast as water and only wanted more. The white being watched the cat rub up against him as she purred endlessly. "Such a good girl..." he said, stroking her soft fur again and again before finally picking her up to gently kiss her wet nose. "You seem to really like me huh? Do you wanna come home with me?" the grey cat meowed in response and Shiro chuckled as he stood up with her in his arms, still petting her nicely. "You'll need a name too won't you? Hm..." he thought about a name that could suit the beautiful feline. "Beauty. Will that work?" she meowed. "I know it's simple but sometimes the simple names are the best." he said and Beauty purred in agreement.

**... ... ... ... ...**

As Shiro stepped into his room, he placed Beauty on her feet so she could explore.

"So uh... this is my room..." he looked around as if seeing his own room for the first time as well. "Yeah uh... what's mine is yours I suppose." he said, walking over to sit on his bed after shutting and locking his door. He held his head in his hands as an attempt to calm his headache and soon Beauty jumped up onto his bed and crawled onto his lap, looking up at him to lick his tears away. "Sorry B... I'm just in a lot of pain right now..." the cat continued to lick his face as if trying to comfort him. Shiro ran his long, slim fingers through Beauty's short fur slowly. "You're so pretty..." he trailed off as his headache got worse.

The white being slowly trailed one hand up his mattress toward his pillow as the other hand continued to pet the cat. When his fingers wrapped around something, he threw himself to his knees with his pocket knife in one hand and Beauty's neck held tightly in the other. The cat struggled against him, scratching at his arm even after it began to bleed. He quickly started cutting the fur and skin from the screeching feline and it didn't take long for her to stop all movements as she died.

He stuffed slabs of the cat's flesh into his mouth at a time before holding a piece above his lips and squeezed it, swallowing every drop of the warm liquid that made it into his mouth while the rest snaked down his chest. When it was drained, he ate the meat and moved to gorge himself in the rest of the animal, even clean the bones. He panted as he looked at the bloody mess before him. With no more to eat but still so hungry, he began licking up the blood from the floor and his clothing. His eye caught his reflection in the full body mirror on the wall and he froze. He didn't see himself. He saw a crazed monster with white skin and hair, glowing golden eyes filled with sin, a crimson covered body, and a monstrous look on the blood stained face. He glared at the thing in the mirror before throwing the first thing he could grab at it to shatter the image. Shiro panted in anger, still glaring at the shattered pieces of glass. He glanced down at the little remains left of Beauty and sighed, running a blood stained hand through his hair.

"Fuck..." he sighed again before heading into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth to begin cleaning. After he could barely see the blood stains on the floor, he stripped himself of his bloody clothes, and got into the shower. 'I'll have to burn my clothes along with the rest of the cat.' he thought as he watched the blood run down his body and into the drain. He sighed deeply as he looked at his hand, watching the crimson color wash off his white skin but he knew the blood would never really be gone. The white being placed a hand on his stomach and smiled, he hadn't realized until now but his hunger was no longer hammering against him. Seems like his latest meal had served him well though he knew he'd need a new place to eat so he wouldn't always have such a huge mess to clean up.

* * *

Shiro sighed as he searched for the old, abandoned factory a few miles into the woods behind his school. He growled at his hunger and held his stomach, telling himself that he'd eat soon. He'd have to find a new place in three months because that's when the place was scheduled for demolition. The white being froze in his tracks when he heard a low growl. Stopping to listen proved itself a wise decision because he was able to pick up the sound of something lunging for him just in time to draw his knife as he spun around. He was thrown to the ground and his wrist was bit down on hard, leaving him screaming. It wasn't until he finally dropped the knife that whatever held him let him go. The fierce panther above him growled death at him and Shiro smirked. The animal sensed another predator in his territory and wanted him dead though by a fair fight. Shiro threw the black animal off of him and stood up in a ready position but the predator wasn't to be seen. He could hear rustling in the trees and bushes but it was heading in the opposite direction. He smirked; the wise animal had quickly learned that he was the better hunter of the two.

He continued on and eventually found the place he wanted to be. He sighed in relief. Now he could eat. As he came up to the big metal door, he fastened his backpack straps tighter on his shoulders before grabbing the handle and slowly forced it open. When it was finally opened enough to where he could slip in, he was panting. He had been walking for at least two and a half hours and now had just opened a huge mental door that is usually opened electronically. That had taken a lot of work and now he really wanted to eat.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Fire raged on in the big incinerator, smoking and fueling with everything that Shiro threw into it. The bones of a certain panther, his bloody clothes, and one of his knives that had broken. He sighed as he grabbed another knife and cut the inside of his forearm. Bringing his wounded his arm up to his lips; he began to suck on it, sipping up all the blood that leaked from the fresh cut. He quickly pulled away when he felt lightheaded and wrapped it. He lied down, feeling much too weak to move. The demon cursed himself, he should've stopped sooner. He would have to get more food before he ended up killing himself.

"Damn it..." he muttered to himself. "Stop doing that, if you're hungry go get some more fucking food... you're not prey, not to yourself or anyone... you are the predator." not after too long, he allowed himself to sleep to give his body some time to recover.

* * *

"Are you serious? Your cat's missing?"

"Yeah. She never came home the other day. It's so unlike Yoruichi to disappear like this..."

'Fuck... I need to get out of here!' Shiro yelled in his mind. Sitting in the middle of class, surrounded by many delicious looking people, with his hunger so high was not a good thing for anyone. 'Only a few more minutes... only a few more minutes...' he stared intently at the clock, willing it to move faster but every tick of the second hand seemed like an eternity. The demon's eye caught onto the neck of the girl sitting in front of him. The veins stuck out and pulsed. The girl was excited and Shiro felt sweat rolling down his forehead. 'Too long... too long!'

"I need out!" he screamed, holding his head. He abruptly stood up and fled the room. Everyone was staring but as he was out of the classroom, some began to snicker and laugh.

"Hey! Hey wait!" someone called to him but he didn't stop. He just kept running, his tortured soul desperately wanting relief.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Shiro sat in a corner on the roof in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. The boy muttered useless words that didn't even reach him regardless that he's the one that spoke.

"Hey." his head shot up to see an orange haired teen. He recognized him as Ichigo Kurosaki; he was in the class that he had just run out of. Why had he followed him? "You okay?" the oranget asked, sitting next to him and Shiro shook his head furiously.

'Why him? Why him?' he asked himself over and over again. Ichigo was one of the more appetizing ones.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked before seeing the cut on his arm. "You know, cutting's not a good habit." the berry continued to talk but Shiro wasn't listening to him.

'One taste... just one... just one bite.' the white haired teen's breath caught in his throat at the very thought. 'Just... one...' he thought as he leaned toward him, opening his mouth to lock it over the others throat. His skin was warm, salty, and slightly damp. Delicious. Just before he could pierce the skin to taste the blood within it, Ichigo pushed him away. He had almost forgotten that the boy was alive and could move.

"Can you at least buy me dinner first?" he laughed and Shiro gave him a funny look. Could he buy him dinner before he bit him? The oranget would be dinner.

'No... no don't think like that...' he didn't like being the monster that he was but he just couldn't help it. "Sorry... uh... I'm Shiro..." he said, burring his face in his knees again.

"Ichigo-"

"I know who you are, Kurosaki." the oranget smiled and looked up at the sky.

"So what made you run out of class like that?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." Shiro snapped and the berry looked at him funny.

"Just wanted to get out?" the demon didn't answer. "I understand. I hate being around so many people but it's not all bad you know. Just make the right friends and you'll have a great time." Ichigo explained. Shiro sighed deeply and leaned back to rest his head on the wall behind him.

"I can't have friends. It's not safe."

"How?" the other asked when he didn't continue.

"They'll only make me want-"

"Hey Ichi." both men look up to see Grimmjow walking toward them.

"Oh hey Grimm. I was just talking to Shi...ro..." the berry trailed off, looking back to where the darkness was but he was gone. "Shiro?" he called, standing up to look around for him but there was no trace of him.

* * *

"Come on Ichi, don't get involved." the tall blunet complained as they walked through the forest, searching for Shiro. There was a trail that was never there before and they had last seen him heading for it so they decided to follow him. Well Ichigo decided to follow him; Grimmjow was just following the berry to make sure that nothing happened to him.

"Grimm if you don't want to come, then you're free to leave." Ichigo shot. He wasn't meaning to be rude but he was worried about Shiro.

_'I can't have friends, it's not safe.'_

There was a cut on his forearm and Ichigo knew it was self-inflicted.

"I've just got a bad feeling. Once we find him and I see that he's alright, we'll go home. Okay?"

"Tsk... fine." with that, they were silent. As the trail narrowed and ended, the two found themselves staring up at a giant old, abandoned factory. The forest suddenly fell quite, leaving an eerie silence in its place. "Well... let's go." Grimmjow said, pulling on his berry's arm but he held back.

"You first." Ichigo whispered, trying not to show his fear. Grimmjow chuckled and started walking toward the big, open doors. He knew better than to make a comment, which would just get him hit. They both slightly jumped at the sudden blast of Ichigo's phone. The berry glared teasingly at his blunet as he walked back over to him. "Scared?"

"Shut the Hell up and answer that thing." Grimmjow growled as he ran his hand through his hair, cursing at himself.

"Unknown number..." Ichigo mumbled to himself before answering. "Hello?"

"Don't go in there, it's not safe!" a strange voice hurried before hanging up.

"Wait... hey, wait!" Ichigo rushed but it was too late. The person's voice was gone.

"Who was that?" the berry's blunet asked as he stepped to his side.

"I... I have no idea..." the other mumbled, staring at the unknown number on his phone's screen.

* * *

The oranget sat in class the next morning still staring at the strange number, thinking about calling it. His curiosity pulled him to the idea but his conscience rejected the very thought. That voice... that voice sounded so desperate... pained even. It was evil and murderous yet concerned. Should he call and see who it was? Did they need help? As the boy continued to think about it, the more he began to wonder how the unknown person knew where he was and how they knew that it was unsafe to go into the factory. Was it Shiro? Ichigo's eyes slowly lifted to where the white haired teen sat three desks in front of him and one to the right. He was shaking violently. What was wrong with him? Was he the mysterious caller? One way to find out. He laid his head on his arms before calling the number though kept his eyes trained on Shiro. A few seconds after the first ring, Shiro jumped. It was him. He quickly retrieved his phone to see who was calling him in the middle of school. His eyes filled with terror when he saw the name the screen displayed. His eyes shot to Ichigo's only for a split second before he turned away and shoving the white phone back in his pocket. The call had been rejected so Ichigo put his neon orange cell back in his own pocket. He smirked. It really was him.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Shiro! Hey Shiro!" Ichigo called as he ran though the hall; trying to catch up to the other who had rushed out of the room a few seconds before the bell had even rung. "Shiro, wait up!" almost there... "Shiro!"

"Stop following me!" he yelled, turning around to push him away before he could run into him. The berry fell to the floor and looked up to stare into the burning eyes of the demon. As the other made hast to turn around and flee, Ichigo watched him go with terrified eyes. Those eyes... they burnt possibly hotter than the fires of Hell... but they didn't burn with rage... they burnt... with hunger.

* * *

A few days had passed since then and he was still shaken up and still a bit scared but he needed to find Shiro. He wanted to help him. He just didn't really know how he would do that yet. Shiro hadn't come to school since then so he was glad, though a bit surprised, to see him sitting in class the following Tuesday. He was about to talk to him when the bell rang. Like usual, he sat three desks in front of him and one to the right.

'It's fine, after this class is lunch. You can talk to him then.' lunch couldn't have possibly come any later but when it finally did come, Ichigo quickly lost Shiro in the crowd. There was only one place he could think to look and if he wasn't there, he had no other ideas.

As the oranget made his way to the roof, he kept reminding himself that there had to be something that he could do to help. He took a deep breath as he came up to the place he had last found the other before the factory incident, hoping that he was there. When he peeked around the corner, he was relieved to find that he was. The white haired boy stood, glancing over the railing at all the people below.

"No need to hide Kurosaki, I know you're there." Shiro spoke calmly, not bothering to even look in his direction.

"Oh… o-okay." the berry mumbled, walking over to stand next to him. "So what are you looking at?"

"I'm sorry I scared you the other day." Shiro said, ignoring the others question.

"Oh... it's alright, I wasn't that scared..." he lied. Shiro watched him, eying him as if he were candy. When Ichigo finally noticed that the other was staring at him, he blushed, looked away, and rubbed the back of his head as he thought about what to do next.

"You smell really good..." Ichigo blushed harder at the others voice and his clouded eyes though he couldn't really tell what they were clouded with. Shiro's mind throbbed, his throat burnt, and the tasty looking berry next to him with the sweet aroma wasn't helping. He wanted a taste... just one real taste.

"Uh... thanks... I guess." he ignored the words, they meant nothing. He leaned in, his eyes focused only on the veins in the boy's neck.

"One... just... one..." Shiro's breath shook as his mouth reached the berry's throat. Slowly and carefully, he snaked his tongue out to run gently over the warm skin it came in contact with. Sweet. He was suddenly pushed away, hands resting on his shoulders.

"Shiro please stop..." a bright red faced Ichigo pleaded. "I like you but I'm with Grimmjow." one taste huh? One taste wasn't enough. He wanted more. He growled before smacking the oranget's hands away and grabbed him, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other grabbed harshly at the back of his head. Opening his mouth wide, teeth bared, he went in for the kill. His razor teeth barely brushed the soft skin before he was torn away and punched, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You touch him again and I'll break your fucking arms!" an angry voice boomed. Shiro growled loudly and glared up at Grimmjow who had just interrupted his meal to be.

"G-Grimm..." Ichigo mumbled, looking up at the protective man that held him tightly in his arms.

"Tsk..." Shiro growled before walking toward them, shoving Grimmjow out of his way as he passed. The blunet just glared after him while the berry in his arms looked between them, a worried look on his face. Shiro looked at no one and ignored anyone that tried to talk to him as he made his way out of the building. He thought that it was strange that he was so calm for how high his hunger was but he knew that it wasn't going to last very long. He needed to leave.

* * *

"Grimmjow let me go!" Ichigo shouted, snatching his arm away from his boyfriend. They were following the trail to the abandoned factory they had followed Shiro to the last week. The berry knew he would be there.

"Ichigo leave him alone, he's crazy!" Grimmjow shouted as they walked up to the front of the huge building.

"There's something wrong, I need to-"

"Fuck him!" Grimmjow yelled and the other stopped and spun around to face him.

"Fuck _you_ Grimmjow!" he panted in anger.

"Why are you so afraid of me going? Are you afraid that I'm gonna run off with him or something?"

"No I just..." he stopped to take a deep breath and run a hand through his hair. He turned back to the smaller male to wrap his arms around him. "I just have a bad feeling about this okay? I just don't want you to get hurt." he whispered into the others neck.

"Grimmjow..." he trailed off and sighed before hugging him back. "Thank you." he said before giving him a quick kiss.

"So can we leave?" Ichigo sighed, looking at the building before turning back to the blunet.

"Yeah I guess-" he stopped as they both turned back to the building when a loud scream came from inside. Ichigo was about to run in but the blunet stopped him.

"Stay here!" he ordered as he rushed in. Just a few moments later, Ichigo's heart stopped at the sound of Grimmjow's pain filled screams. Terrified, he forced his legs forward to run into the building. Everything to go silent as he stepped foot into the large space as if someone had hit the "mute" button on the remote for a TV. Shiro was covered from head to toe in blood and he hovered over Grimmjow's body, cutting and tearing pieces of his torso off to throw them into his mouth and eat them and said blunet's mouth was wide open as screams poured out of his lungs. Letting out a scream of his own, Ichigo fell back on his ass as he scooted away from the scene as if his legs didn't work. His body didn't seem to function the way it should in his terrified state. Shiro's head shot, his glowing golden eyes locking onto his next prey. Leaving his first victim, bleeding to death on the floor, he went after the tastier looking one.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, using his arms to guard his face as the other lifted his knife. He screamed as the bloody demon brought the blade down into his forearm before pulling it out to repeatedly do it again, stabbing different places each time. "No! No stop it!" he screamed as Shiro pushed him down to sit on him, pinning his weakening body to the ground. Shiro was suddenly thrown off of him and Grimmjow landed on top of him. The blunet had used all of his strength to tackle him and yell at the berry to run. Shiro slit his throat before latching onto it to gulp down the crimson liquid that sprayed out of it. "NO!" Ichigo screamed in agony as he witnessed his boyfriend's murder. Once all the blood stopped flowing, Shiro began chewing on the flesh, tearing bits of it off to swallow it. What a wonderful meal had walked into his secret feeding grounds.

Ichigo helplessly watched as Shiro continued to eat his lover, the albino being close to finishing his meal. Shiro pulled back from the former blunet, licking off all the blood from his fingers as he turned his hungry gaze to look at Ichigo and the berry felt a wave of terror rush through his veins. Nothing seemed or felt real anymore, it felt like a horrible dream though the boy knew that he wasn't going to get pinched and wake up from this nightmare. Shiro crawled over to him, looked over his body, and used the knife to begin cutting off pieces of the berry's flesh. Ichigo could do nothing more than scream as Shiro cut off and ate piece after piece of his flesh. He felt nothing but the pain of being torn apart as his extremities were getting colder, his senses fading rapidly. Shiro now looked like a shadow as he moved with a flurry over him. The oranget's breaths were becoming shallow and he could feel his heart slow until it felt like it stopped. Ichigo took as deep a breath as he could and exhaled one last time, his eyes closing and the life completely leaving his body.

Shiro swallowed and quickly followed it with another piece of the delicious oranget. He was getting close to finishing the boy as his hunger continued to push him forward with blinding speed. The white haired teen tossed the knife to the side and used his fingernails to rip the flesh off of Ichigo's bones and stuff them into his mouth. The scent of blood filled the air and it made Shiro's head feel light and his body fill with excitement. He stopped eating and looked down at the carnage below him. The sight made his stomach rumble loudly but there was no other food for him in sight and he was in no state to be able to leave and find another victim. His stomach felt like it was eating itself as he continued to stare at the empty corpses around him. His glowing golden eyes caught the pale flesh of his own arm and his stomach rumbled louder. His hunger drove him as his mouth quickly latched onto his arm and bit hard, tearing off skin and pulling it into his mouth. He didn't feel much pain, only stronger hunger, as he continued to eat his arm and use his own blood as a drink. He grabbed the knife with his other hand and began to strip off pieces of his own legs and barely chewed before he swallowing the meat as it slowly lost its heat. With every bite his hunger grew but his other senses began to fade. He could only sense the hunger as he made himself into his last meal. His breathing was becoming shallow and erratic but still Shiro drove on, determined to clean his own bones. Though he would never see the crimson coated white of the bone that lay beneath the flesh. Though he tried to eat more, his movements were slowed and soon ceased completely as his life was pulled away from him. The last sound heard coming from him was the loud growl of his stomach, sounding as if it would never be silenced, even with Shiro's death.


	3. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT (LAST ONE I SWEAR)

_**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT:  
**_

_**I'm working on getting all my shit up on my DeviantArt and don't call me a noob because I understand that I am. DeviantArt is new to me so it'll take awhile for me to get used to, just put up with me until then. It's very time consuming and I've been busy as of late and don't have as much computer time as I used to... okay I do but unless I'm the only one home (like I am right now) I'm locked up in my room. I'm going through an "I hate the world" phase again because I'm way depressed and I hate people because they make everything worse. **_

_**My writer's block is still in effect but it's slowly letting up so what I'm going to do is read all my fics again and try to get back to work on them. Maybe I'll work with the dinosaur downstairs... it doesn't have the internet but I can work off my flash drive that way I don't have to copy everything down from paper (I fucking hate that). It'll be better than nothing, right?  
**_

_***sigh* Whatever. **_

_**I would like you guys to tell me what you would like to see updated first so I know what to work on first because it's gonna take a bit of time for me to get back into all of them. So what are you guys hungry for? PM me or something and I'll take a toll. For now, I'll just work on getting more up on my DA.  
**_

asukimonazetsumei .deviantart. com === Without the spaces of course.


End file.
